The present invention relates to a service-integrated communication transmission and exchange or relay system for audio, video and data services wherein the system includes a relay or exchange device or arrangement at a central exchange or relay station and a plurality of user equipment connected to the central station by means of optical fibre cables and associated optical transmitters and receivers, and with the user equipment being equipped with selection and receiving devices for selecting and receiving certain services and/or their programs which are transmitted by the exchange stations over possibly likewise selectable transmission channels.
A system of the above-described type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (laid open application) No. DE-OS 2,900,813. The drawback of this system is that if there is an error in the transmission of the selection signals or in the relay or exchange equipment, the transmitted program is not what the user selected. The user might not be able to determine immediately the coincidence (or noncoincidence) between the selected and the delivered program, particularly if radio programs are involved.